Rebirth
by Element07
Summary: Four teens are dragged into the world of Pokemon...one of them as a Pokemon herself! Now they must conquer all contests and gym battles, and maybe even defeat Ash Ketchum along the way. Full summary inside. Rated for death and swearing.
1. Prologue

**A/N- I don't own Pokémon and I never will**

**Full Summary**

_Casey is a young woman who doesn't quite fit in her world. One day, while out with her two closest friends, she is caught in the middle of a feud and it costs her her life. While on the brink of death she, along with her two friends, are dragged into the world of Pokémon where she is given a second chance at life... as a Pokémon. Follow Casey's journey through gym battles and contests to fight to send her friend's home to where they belong, while preparing to battle the one who took her life away._

* * *

Casey groaned groggily when the sunlight shone in her face. She pushed herself up from her bed and stretched while she ignored the yells and screams that were going beneath her room. She got out of bed and began getting ready for her day. Today was the day she had been looking forward to for over a week, today was the day when she could finally get out of her loveless home and go to the courts with her friends.

Settling on a pair of torn up jeans and a brown tank top, Casey silently slid out of her room and into the bathroom to finish getting ready. As usual, when Casey looked in the mirror she did not like what she saw. It's not that she wasn't attractive; it was that she wasn't attractive enough to please her family. Her dirty blonde hair came to her shoulders, her bright blue eyes stood out among all of the hair that tried to conceal them, her skin was slightly pale and she had a small button-like nose. She was well-built but as her mother put it "no man will want to be with a woman who has more muscles than he does". But, the thing that made Casey dread looking in the mirror stood out just as always. A scar ran through her right eyebrow, splitting the eyebrow in half. The scar was a little memento of when she met her two best friends; Eric and Abby.

Once her teeth were brushed, and she looked as presentable as she was going to get, Casey quietly crept downstairs. She hadn't even made it to the bottom when a shrill voice came from the kitchen.

"Casey! Get your ass in here!"

Cursing herself for not being able to sneak out without being noticed, Casey walked into the kitchen with her head held down. Her mother was standing next to the kitchen table with a messy apron and her hands on her hips. Casey's mother was beautiful, and never forgot to rub it in Casey's face. After getting pregnant, Casey's mother gave up her career to become a stay at home mom, and always resented Casey for it.

Casey's older sister was eating breakfast and sneered at Casey making her beauty become cold. It seemed that Casey was the only one in her family without the "pretty gene".

"Do you need something?" Casey asked quietly with her eyes on the floor.

"Don't look down all the time like that," Casey's mother snapped. "I want you to go to the store today and pick up groceries for the week. But have the baggers carry the bags, the last thing you need are more muscles. If you get anymore muscles you'll bulge out of your clothes and then you'll really never get married."

Casey felt a mix of anger and defeat at her mother's tone. It never mattered what she said, between her mother and sister, she didn't stand a chance.

"I can't go shopping," Casey said quietly. "I have plans this morning, but I would be happy to go shopping after."

Casey's mother's eyes flashed in anger. "I tell you when you go," she yelled. "But if you don't want to go this morning, you can go without any meals today."

Casey shrugged, no meals was a favorite punishment of her mother. "I'll go later."

Before her mother could erupt again, Casey grabbed the money and list off of the counter and ran out the door. She didn't stop until she made it halfway down the block. Once she made it to the corner she sat down on the wall and tried to calm her racing heart. She was lucky today; if her father had been in the kitchen he would have been worse.

She was on the wall for ten minutes when a small red car came around the corner and honked at her. Casey lifted her head up and instantly felt her heart lighten when she saw Eric and Abby waving at her. The car pulled over and Casey jumped right on in.

"Hey Casey," Eric said with a big smile on his face.

Eric was only months older than Casey's sixteen years. He had mousy-brown hair, stood at a good 5'8'' and had light-brown eyes that were always warm.

Abby was the opposite. She was 5'3'', had bright blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Though some people found Abby cold and selfish, Casey found her caring and…well selfish. Abby wasn't perfect but she had a good heart.

Once Casey was buckled, Eric sped away to the basketball courts where they had planned to spend the morning playing. They laughed and Casey discussed the latest dramas from her home.

"I don't understand why your mom is so cruel," Abby scoffed. "You should call child services or something. I mean come on! No meals?"

Casey laughed bitterly. "My mom is all talk and no game. She'll feed me, but she'll comment on how fat I am or something the whole meal."

"You're not fat!" Eric objected hotly. He was always overprotective of Casey, and he despised her family immensely.

"Thanks," Casey said with a smile.

Eric returned her smile and pulled into the parking lot. They all leapt out of the car and ran over to the court. Casey and Eric were skilled at basketball, but Abby wasn't so lucky. These basketball games weren't competitive as much as meant to build their skills. They played for about an hour and Casey was beginning to feel better about her morning when she saw someone leaning against the fence that surrounded the court.

"Crap," Casey said softly then grabbed Abby by the arm. "We have to get out of here, Alex is here!"

Abby instantly froze and glanced over to where her possessive ex-boyfriend was glaring at her. Their relationship lasted barely a month, but recently Alex voiced his desire to get back together. What made the whole situation difficult was that Alex used to be part of their close group, but they stopped hanging out with him after the confrontation six months ago. It was that confrontation that left Casey with a permanent scar over her eye.

Alex continued to glare at them, but now Eric had noticed the unwelcome guest and threw the basketball over to the side. He looked so angry; like one word from Alex would be his last.

"Get out of here Alex," Casey said hotly. "You know you're bound by a restraining order to stay away from us."

"Please Casey," Alex chuckled while he started walking towards them. Eric immediately stepped in front of Casey and Casey shoved Abby behind the two of them. "Don't you want to play two-on-two?" Alex asked dangerously.

"Get out," Eric said dangerously.

Alex laughed openly and pulled out a small black object from his pants jacket. Casey felt her heart freeze when she saw the gun. Her father had a gun, but she had never had it pointed at her before.

"Put that away Alex," Abby whimpered from behind Casey.

"Shut up bitch," Alex shouted and aimed the gun for her head.

Abby ducked behind Casey and Casey stared in horror while Alex pushed Eric out of the way and pulled the trigger. The last thing Casey was aware of before a cold sensation filling her body were Eric's pained cries.

* * *

Mewtwo opened his eyes when he felt the reality shift begin to take place. He stood up and walked toward the opening of the cave where he was residing and raised a delicate purple paw. The deal was set and the deed was done; now all that was left was to do his part.

A week ago, Mewtwo had felt an incredibly dark soul full of so much hatred that it crossed between realities. Mewtwo had seen the young man through the delicate veil of their realities and had been confronted.

"You're Mewtwo," the astonished Alex had said. "You're a Pokémon, but Pokémon are just imaginary creatures! You're just a video game!"

Mewtwo had found this interesting. "The writer was the first human to cross between our realities. You are the second human to know about this world."

Alex grinned maliciously. "What would one need to do to pass through these realities?"

Mewtwo felt a small flicker of hope in his chest. What he needed was a knowledgeable human who could conquer his world and free the Pokémon. Even though there was obvious evil in the human's heart, the human obviously knew about Pokémon, and it seemed that this human was the only one who had the potential to pass through.

"You are a human with a dark and selfish soul," Mewtwo said bluntly. "And your dark soul is thinning the borders between our realities. I'd imagine that a completely dark act caused by you would shatter the border temporarily enough for you to pass through."

Alex laughed and began to form his dark plan which would also be his escape to a world where he would triumph.

* * *

Casey opened her eyes and saw Abby's piercing blue gaze filling with tears.

"Casey," Abby sobbed. "I'm so sorry; please hang on for the ambulance to come!"

_Ambulance?_ Casey thought sluggishly. _Why do I need an ambulance?_ Casey felt an unbearable jolt of pain run through her chest and remembered. _Alex shot me. I'm going to die._

Casey slowly turned her head and saw Eric wrestling the gun out of Alex's hand and forcing him to the ground. There was so much fury and pain in Eric's face and Casey wanted to go over and comfort him, but her body wouldn't move.

Suddenly, Casey felt a tug on her body. She looked back at Abby who was clutching her chest and was beginning to pant. Casey opened her mouth and tried to ask what was wrong, but couldn't take in a breath. Everything around her started to fade, but the tugging wouldn't go away.

Casey closed her eyes and felt her heart stop at the exact moment; something shattered and pulled her in.

* * *

Mewtwo waited patiently for the border to shatter. The second he felt it shatter, he raised his paw and used his telekinetic powers to pull in Alex. He felt four heartbeats, but he couldn't tell which one was Alex. Halfway through the border, he felt one heartbeat stop.

_So that was his act,_ Mewtwo thought a little sadly. _I had hoped that he wouldn't have gone so far, but I underestimated his own darkness. Maybe there is something that I can do to fix this._

Concentrating, Mewtwo used one paw to continue to drag Alex and the two others in, while using his other paw to create a second chance for the one who didn't make it all the way through.

Eric and Abby woke up in a dark, damp cave. Eric tried to stand, but his legs wouldn't support him. He fell back on his butt and groaned at the dull ache that seemed to fill his entire body. Abby wasn't much better, she was panting hard and tears were still running down her cheeks. It took a second before Eric remembered why she was crying.

"Casey!" he shouted desperately. He looked all over the cave, but she wasn't anywhere. "Casey!"

"There is no need to shout," a deep voice echoed in Eric's and Abby's heads.

Out of the corner of the cave, a tall, cat-like creature with a long purple tail, with three fingers on each paw and standing on two feet stepped towards them. Eric struggled to his feet and pulled Abby up with him. The large creature stopped when he was right in front of the two weak teenagers.

"Greetings, I am Mewtwo, and I am a Pokémon."

Eric stared dumbly at Mewtwo. "A Pokémon? As in the Japanese video game?"

Mewtwo glared at Eric. "I am hardly a video game character," he said loudly, making Eric's and Abby's heads hurt.

"Where is Casey?" Eric demanded. "What have you done with her? She needs a hospital!"

"Your friend is safe," Mewtwo assured them. He held up one paw and showed them a small oval-shaped ball of energy. "Right when you passed through the border, your friend's heart stopped beating. I saved her soul, her mind and gave her a new body. Now she will have a chance to live in this world."

Mewtwo handed the energy to a hesitant Eric. The second it left Mewtwo's grasp, it stopped glowing and formed a solid shape. It was an egg.

"Are you telling us," Abby began while she gently touched the egg. "That Casey is inside this egg?"

Mewtwo nodded. "She won't be a human, she'll be a Pokémon, but in my opinion it's better than being dead."

Eric nodded absently. Gripping Casey's egg tightly, Eric turned around and surveyed the cave. "Where is that jackass Alex? I'll kill him!"

"Alex is the reason you are here," Mewtwo explained. "His soul was so dark that it caused the thinning between our two realities, and I'm guessing the reason your friend is now an egg is also because of him?" When Eric nodded Mewtwo continued. "I met Alex the first time the veil thinned and he asked me how he could cross over into this world. I told him that because his dark heart caused the thinning, a dark act could temporarily shatter the veil so he could pass through. When I felt the veil shatter, I pulled the closest heartbeats because I could not tell which one was Alex. When your friend's heart stopped halfway, I collected her soul and stored it into an egg. When she's strong enough, she'll hatch.

Abby took the egg from Eric, who stomped right up in Mewtwo's face. "You told Alex how to come here, it's your fault that Casey got shot," he accused icily.

"I needed a gifted human to help save my world," Mewtwo said calmly, unaffected by Eric's anger. "The people of my world have forgotten that we Pokémon are living creatures. I need a human who hasn't grown up in this world, one who would truly appreciate it and hopefully save it. Alex was the first human I have met in a long time and I could hardly afford to be picky."

Eric took a couple steps back and rubbed his tear-filled eyes. "But because we were there, we were pulled in too. What happened to Alex? Did you send him on his way?"

Mewtwo shook his head. "Alex got separated from yourselves. But he knows that you got pulled in with him, and he also knows that you can send him back."

Abby walked to the side of the cave and slid down the wall while carefully holding the egg. "How can we send him back?" she asked in a defeated tone.

"A dark act broke the barrier once," Mewtwo explained. "A true act of kindness and nobility could do it again long enough to send you back; I highly doubt that the barriers will be weak to a dark heart again after this."

Abby was beginning to shake. "But we don't know anything about Pokémon; I haven't played the game in years! How are we supposed to do a noble act in a world we don't understand?"

Mewtwo tilted his head in interest. "It seems that your friend in the egg might know more than you two. I got a short glimpse of her memories and I saw some recent ones that involve Pokémon. I'd imagine that when she hatches she'll be able to help you more."

Eric sat down next to Abby and took the egg from her. The egg was warm and had orange squares on it. He held it up to his ear in an attempt to hear a heartbeat. When he heard nothing, he lowered it and pressed his forehead against it gently.

"I'm sorry Casey," he sobbed while teardrops began to drop onto it. "I couldn't protect you, but I promise that we'll send Alex back so he pays for what he did to you."

He jolted back in surprise when he felt the egg shake. Abby leaned in closer with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

"It seems that your friend will join us sooner than I had anticipated," Mewtwo mused.

The three of them watched with still breaths when the egg began to glow and Casey got reborn in the world of Pokémon.

* * *

_A/N- I am a writer who enjoys feedback. Please review!!!_


	2. Author's Note

**I am terribly sorry that I haven't updated any of my stories for a long time. My laptop, which of course has all of my stories on it, got a virus **

**and I won't be able to post the chapters that I have finished until possibly September. The chapters were pretty much done when my computer**

** got infected. Sorry, but everyone's gonna have to be patient for a little while longer! Please review my story!**

**-Element07**


End file.
